Night Shade
by untouchablegoth
Summary: Rogue and the X-men have some new guests, Selene and Michael, one a vampire and the other a Hybrid. But they come with a problem, is it only their problem? or does it spread to the X-men? .::ROMY::. Summery sucks lol
1. Default Chapter

This is set after Underworld, (Dont actually have to of seen Underworld, but it makes things easier, and plus Underworld is one of the best movies in the world so if u havn't seen it why not?) and at the end of the X-men Evoution series. Mainly about Rogueand Remy, only taking3 chareters out ofUnderworld.enjoy.

* * *

"Where are we going to go then?" A young woman asked looking up at the man standing next to her, in the darkness of the cold night. 

She was a young woman who had shoulder length black hair, her eyes flashed a bright blue for a second then returned to her natural darker green grey color, a startling contrast to her pale skin.

The man looked down to her. He had brown hair that came to his ears, his eyes a deep brown with a slight black dancing behind them, and an innocent look to his face. "I heard about this place, not far from here, now, for people……." He paused at this knowing she wouldn't like that, "But they had enhanced powers, genes," He paused again, thinking about the name of the man who owned this place, "We studied it in medical school, when it all came out."

He walked down the road with her by his side, she keep on glancing around now and again, to check if someone was there. "Where is it? We have to find help, he is close." She whispered to him.

He took in a sigh, "I know, but its close, down in Bayville, the man, Xavier, and his students can help us, I'm sure of it."

She looked around again then looked up into his eyes, "I hope your right, its getting harder to hide from him."

Michael looked up at the road they had walked to the beginning of, "It shouldn't be hard to get there, this road should take us there." He glanced down the road then to the woman. "Quick or Slow?" He asked her.

Selene smiled a bit at this and said "Quick." Before they both jumped up in the air and kind of flew in the air then went down to the ground where they pushed up on it and flew into the sky again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they reached big black gates they stood there for a second then Michael walked over to a speaker and pushed down a button on it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inside a young girl rushed over to a silver plate in the wall and pushed down a button and a small screen popped out from behind a panel, it showed a man standing out side, with a woman.

"Hello, May Ah help ya?" She said pressing down another button and spoke in to a small black dot.

From the other side she heard the woman step forwards to speak.

"Yes, we're looking for some help, is there an Xavier there?" She spoke in a hurried controlled voice.

Rogue looked at this woman and saw a flash of blue in her eyes. "Yer, there is, why do ya wanna see him?" She asked glancing at the man, who keep on glancing around scratching behind his ear.

Selene sighed and just said its important.

Rogue opened up the gate for them, and they both entered, and walked slowly but urgently.

When they got to the doors, there was a young girl who came to the door, with her hair tied into a loose pony-tail, she punched in a code and opened the door handle.

She looked at them in a weird way, then said, "Hey, Professor Xavier is in his office, Ah'll take ya to him."

Selene looked at this girl, she was different from other mortals she had meet, she had a darkness to her yet a part of her that wanted to help. Guilt maybe?

"So what ya'll here for?" she said as she lead them down a hallway to the left.

"We're running." Selene said, she glanced up to Michael, hoping to get some of his trust In a way.

"From whom?" the girl said.

"A powerful man." Michael said, looking at her, his eyes flashed black then went back to brown.

Rogue just turned back around, knowing she wouldn't get much out of them, till they spoke to Xavier.

"What's ya names?" Rogue asked, hoping she could at least get that.

"I'm Michael, and this is Selene." Michael said.

Rogue looked at Selene, and saw the way her brow had scrunched up and how she keep on looking down every hallway they walked past.

"What's yours'?" Selene asked. Looking her in the eyes.

"Rogue." She said, stopping, "This is the Professors office." She said, knocking on the door.

"Come in Rogue." A voice called out.

Rogue opened the door and stepped in then to the side, to let the other two people in.

"Ah, I see you have arrived, I've been sensing you two for a couple days now." Xavier said, looking at the two of them.

"We have a serious problem." Selene said walking over to his desk.

"I know, and now you have brought us into it." He said, glancing at Rogue who stood by the door, waiting to be dismissed. "Rogue could you please sit down?"

A quick flash of shock went through her eyes. "Shure." She said taking a seat to the right of the Professor.

"Now start from the beginning, and if you don't mind leave out the gruesome details."

Selene and Michael glanced at each other and knew if this man could help them that they would have to tell him everything.

"Well, it happened one night when I followed some Lycans-" Selene said, looking at the Professor.

"What are Lycans?" Xavier said.

Before either Selene or Michael could answer Rogue came out, "Werewolves."

They all looked over to her and all she did was shrug and look away for a second.

"Yes, they were following Michael," She said looking over at the man next to her to show that that was Michael, "So I followed them, you see for centuries Lycans and Vampires had been caught up in a secret war for supervisory till one if left standing. But the Lycans had a secret, one that would have dire repercussions for both of our kinds. They had found a way to make a person have both the strengths of both kinds and none of the weaknesses. That was Michael. And now by accident they turned a Vampire into this crossbreed, he was a Vampire, and he was awakened to find both of the other two most powerful Vampires had been killed and that now there was a crossbreed walking around with a Vampire, and that he two had become a crossbreed." Selene said, leaving out Victor.

It had been a month but she still hated him and felt guilt and too many other emotions when she thought of him.

"Indeed………" the Professor said. "You two are the ones he is after. You are the crossbreed," he said looking at Michael then looking at Selene, "And you………You are the Vampire."

"Yes," Michael said, "We need your help, he is close and if he gets us then he'll move onto the Lycans then on to humans and mutants."

Xavier looked deep into both of them. They were not lying, and they were the good guys in this. "Yes I will help you, as long as you do not feed-" he began but Selene and Michael cut him off saying that they never feed on humans, just blood, any kind, human from a hospital or animal, both they could get easily and that they didn't need to feed that often anyway, Once, twice a month.

"Good, well if you would not mind I'm going to bed and, Rogue?"

"Yes?" she snapped out of this daze that she had gotten into. Vampires? Lycans? They were all real?

"Could you take them both to the second level and put them in the spare room to the far left?"

"Shure." She said, turning to the door and started to walk to it.

Outside as Rogue walked urgently and when she got into the elevator there was this uncomfortable silence. Till the doors opened again Rogue looked up and saw the only person she really didn't want to see walked in. Remy.

"'Ello, Cheré," Remy said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Swamp Rat." Rogue said, not looking at him.

Selene and Michael exchanged a glance.

Rogue just glanced up to see they were there and looked back at Selene and Michael. "We're here. Come on."

As all of them walked past Remy they each gave him a dangerous glance.

When the door shut, Remy banged his head on it, swearing.

Rogue walked along the hall and was about to turn the courner when a small cold hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Why are you afraid of us?" Selene asked in a cold still voice.

Rogue glanced down at her wrist and pulled it out of her strong grasp. "Ah don't know what ya-" She began.

"You are scared, you were content when we first came, then you found out what we are, now you're……… fearful." Selene said, looking her in the eyes.

Rogue looked down, then up and glanced at Michael then back to Selene. "I've read 'bout ya, an' mah fosta mom always took meh bad things will come when Vampires do, it turns out she can see the future."

Selene looked over to Michael then back at Rogue. "We'll never let anything happen to you and you people here."

Rogue seemed weary of this at first but deep down she knew it was true, she just looked up and smirked "Well maybe ya can hurt Remy a little." She said putting up a hand with her thumb and forefinger close together to show how much a little bit was.

Selene laughed, a bit and Rogue turned round and led them to a room at the end of that hall. "This is ya room, Ah believe ya'll are 'kay with sleepin' with each other?"

They just went in the room.

"Thank you, Rogue." Michael said, looking over to her.

"It's 'kay, but ya'll should thank the Prof. Ah mean he's the one who let ya stay." Rogue said, walking out, and closing the door behind her.

Michael turned to Selene and gave her a worried look.

"That women she talked about, do you think what she said is true? We should not have come here, it may endanger them." Selene said staring at Michael.

"I agree, but we had no other choice, Marcus is coming for us. When he gets here they can help us destroy him." Michael said, walking over to her, putting a gentle hand on her arm.

"I know," Selene said, with a sigh.

She went and shut the blinds and curtains, then walked over to the bed, and laid on it.

"Its sunrise in a couple of seconds, you should go downstairs and meet our new team." She said, looking at the ceiling, she hated how he got to go out in sunlight yet she was stuck indoors at day.

"Alright," He said, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead, then going to the elevator that they came up in, only to meet Rogue again, only now she was dressed in an outfit much like the one Selene wears only with green marking indented into the front of the leather.

"Hey again." She said getting in the elevator with him.

They were quite the way down to the kitchen where Logan, the Professor, Ororo and Remy sat.

* * *

Please review, im laying on my bed with my laptop infront of me, cant sleep, its about one o'clock and im not sure if n e of you will like it, so please review. 


	2. Chapter one

No-one said anything as Rogue and Michael entered. Rogue walked over to a coffee maker by the fridge and as she reheated the coffee in it she reached up into the cabinet above and pulled out a 6 pack of Oreo's.

Michael stood there for a second and then finally sat down next to Remy. Looking at everyone else before sitting down.

It was strange. He had spent about a month studying these people, and wondering. Now here he was having breakfast with them all. They all seemed so normal. If only they knew that teachers teach students how inhuman they all were and how bad they were. On some level he knew they all did.

"So why'd ya come 'ere, Mike." Logan said over from the other side of the table.

Michael looked up at him then over to Xavier. "We had to, We needed help to save our kind as well as yours."

Remy snorted to him self making Michael and Rogue look at him. "Seems like dat dis just gon' be de same day as every other, Non?"

Rogue just turned back to her coffee, now pouring it and walked over to the opposite of Remy. Sitting down.

Remy stared at her as she looked at the door. She was so innocent. The way she had her hair down, so it hung half down her back on one side and the other half next to her face down to reach the table. She let it grow a bit longer, she was tired of how it always got in her face in practice, cause it was too short to tie up. He had asked her once why she had grown it longer and she took him that. But when ever someone else asked she just shrugged. It made a little bit of hope get to him.

Michael was hit with this mass of bewilderness and love and wonder. All coming from the man he sat next to. Remy. That was his name wasn't it? His head shot around to look at him, and he saw that he was staring at Rogue, at into the distance at the same time.

Ever since he meet Selene he ha really started to believe in true love and destiny. And what he saw in front of him made him frown. The professor had told him and Selene what Rogues' powers were.

Rogue keep on staring at the door and holding her coffee. The warmth seeped through her gloves and was beginning to burn her, but she didn't notice. She began to wonder if she would ever get to touch skin without her own absorbing it. Or if she could ever touch a Rose without it shriveling up and turning to ash………her train of thought was broken when the rest of the mansion came in the door, laughing and smiling and some even holding hands.

Remy sat and held his breath, this was usually when Rogue said

"'cuse me"

There it was.

Rogue got up and walked out the side door to the rose garden. She always did that, he always wanted to follow her and talk to her but he never did, he didn't want her to turn him away.

"Students." The professors warming voice broken in on all their conversations. "We have two new guests, Michael, " every one turned to see a shy twenty year old man, he looked up through his hair and gave a small smile, "And Selene, who I believe is sleeping right now."

Everyone either walked other to Michael or sat down and stared at him.

Remy looked over to the French doors. And stood up and walked over to them, boldly.

Out side Rogue was sitting at the stone bench, taking her gloves off. Remy looked at her as she reached out a took a rose from its place in the bush, into her hand and his eyes widened as he saw it shriveled up in her hand and turned to dust.

He stood in shock as Rogue tipped her hand over and let the ashes fall to the ground. And then she cried.

Remy got his emotions together again and walked over to her and hug her.

They sat there Rogue crying in Remy's arms till she pushed him away and off the bench and ran to her room. Leaving a stunned Remy alone in the rose garden thinking about what the hell was going on with him and the people around him.

……………………

"I can't believe that, like, vampires are, like totally real." Kitty said walking past a room in the girls' wing.

"I know, it's like we jumped into one of Rogues' books." Jubilee agreed with her, "But if I knew that vampires looked that hot, I would have started watching vampire movies years ago." She and Kitty giggled.

Selene sat on the other side of the hall, listening to them talk. She sighed at their girl ness. She had come across many girly girls, but most of them were vampires.

She turned around to find Michael standing right behind her. She took a sharp intake of breath and slowly let it out. She was still having trouble trusting. Ever since Victor.

"He's getting closer." They both said at the same time. They both walked over to the bed and sat down, Michael laying on his back covering his face with his hands. And Selene cross legged at the head of the bed.

"We can't leave, They are the only ones who could help us, but I do not wish to hurt them, Michael. There good people, we should not have let them in on our world." Selene said, looking down at her feet.

Michael just took a long breath out and laid there.

They were in there room for the rest of the day.

It was about 6 o'clock when they heard a faint knock on the door, it opened to reveal Rogue.

"The Professor wants ta talk ta every one down in his study." She said.

And waited till they walked out the room till she turned and walked down to Xavier's office behind them.

When they walked into the professor's room, everyone looked at them, they sat down at the back and waited for him to start.

"As you all may know there are two visitors here, and they have come to us for help." He said glancing at everyone. His students. "They have come because there is another Vampire out there who is trying to hunt them down and kill them, if he does, he'll move onto humans then us. We can not let this happen." He said in deadly seriousness.

"So what's so special about him that makes him so strong?" Scott asked looking at Xavier.

"He is a mix between both vampire and………well werewolf, like Michael is." He explained, which made some people look at Michael.

"Why isn't Michael like that then?" Jean said, looking back to the Professor.

"Because, I don't want to make things, in his opinion right. He was made a vampire before a hybrid. He hated Lycans and when he found out that he was now half of that and the only elder left, he got angry." Michael explained.

"So he's after us. And he will not stop at anything. And you may be the only ones who can stop him." Selene said speaking up. It was still day so she was weak.

"This is, like way too much." Kitty said, leaning into Piotr's arms.

There was some mumbling till Logan's rough voice broke in.

"So how do we know who 'e is? An' how to kill it?"

Selene looked at him in shock, he just stared back at her.

"We don't." She whispered.

……………………………

After the meeting, some people went to watch a movie downstairs, Selene and Michael went in to the danger room, to work out, with Logan and Ororo. And Rogue went out side to walk in the forest.

She walked though the woods, looking at her feet till she got to a little stream, where she sat down and took off her gloves.

She sat and ran her dry right hand through the water, slowly back and forth.

When she heard a twig snap behind her she turned to see Remy walking round looking for something, or someone.

"Remy?" She asked, even though she knew it was him.

He turned to see her sitting there and walked over to join her. But she had stood up and was shaking her head.

"Remy, just go an' leave meh alone." She said, trembling.

Remy stopped and looked at her. She looked so fragile and innocent, yet she was way beyond her years.

"What?" He asked in slight confusion.

Rogue sighed, "Leave, Ah need ta be alone, an' Ah don't need ya flirtin'."

"Dat's, not fair, Cheré, you know Remy don't flirt with you anymor'." Remy said. Moving closer to her.

"Why are ya doin' this ta meh, Remy?" She asked, stepping back, getting closer to the stream.

"Doin' what Cheré?" Remy breathed out, moving closer still, causing Rogue to step back again in reflex and he court her when she nearly fell in the river.

Rogue being held up completely by Remy just said, "What are ya feelin's for meh?"

Remy was shocked by this question he nearly let go of her but held her closer to him.

"Chere." He whispered, looking away.

She saw the look in his eyes before he turned away and felt her heart contract.

"It's okay." She said, as he turned her round onto land. "It's not lahke Ah thought ya would lahke meh." She said breathing out a held breath.

Remy looked at her again, what? What did she think I feel? I like her, what is she talking about?

But before he could tell her she had walked off, deeper into the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review please.

Thank you.

It means so much to me.


End file.
